


The first First Gentleman

by Namgangs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, M/M, and the rest of Barricade Boys later
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ถ้าสหรัฐไม่ต้องการประธานาธิบดีรักร่วมเพศ เช่นนั้นสหรัฐก็ไม่ต้องการฉัน ถ้ามันทำให้เราแพ้ ก็แพ้"<br/>"ฉันขอบอกนายตรงนี้เลย กงบ์แฟร์ ฉัน-รัก-กรอง-แตร์ และจะไม่ยอมเสียมันไปเพียงเพราะนายกลัวว่า สหรัฐจะไม่พร้อม"</p><p>แต่อาจเป็นกรองแตร์เองที่ไม่พร้อมจะเป็น สุภาพบุรุษหมายเลขหนึ่งคนแรกของสหรัฐ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_สุภาพบุรุษหมายเลขหนึ่งคนแรกของสหรัฐอเมริกา_

 

_*_

"ห้ะ?" กรองแตร์ เงยหน้าจากแก้วเหล้าตรงหน้า

 

"ฉันถามว่าอองฌอลราสยังไม่ได้คุยอะไรกับนายงั้นสิ" กงบ์แฟร์ใช้นิ้วขยับแว่นขึ้นก่อนเดินเข้ามาใกล้และทรุดลงนั่งข้างๆกรองแตร์ สั่งน้ำแร่กับบาร์เทนเดอร์แทนของมึนเมาตามปกติ

 

"เรื่อง?" จิตรกรหนุ่มผมดำมองหน้าเพื่อน ทั้งที่คิดว่าตัวเองรู้คำตอบดีอยู่แล้ว _\--อนาคตของเขากับอองฌอลราส_

 

กงบ์แฟร์ถอนหายใจออกมา หันไปรับแก้วจากบาร์เทนเดอร์ขึ้นจิบก่อนที่จะมองเพื่อนขี้เมาของตัวเองตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนและตัดสินใจพูดตรงๆ "อนาคตของนายกับอองฌอลราส"

 

กรองแตร์หลบสายตาและแลบลิ้นขึ้นเลียริมฝีปากตัวเองแบบอึดอัดไม่อยากต่อบทสนทนานั้น เขาเมาอยู่ แต่ยังไม่เมาขนาดที่จะพร้อมคุยเรื่องนี้ออกมาดังๆกับคนอื่น

 

"ถ้าเขาไม่พูด นายก็ต้องถาม" กงบ์แฟร์เลื่อนมือไปคว้าข้อมือของกรองแตร์ที่กำลังยกขึ้นจะกระดกเหล้าเข้าปาก ออกแรงให้อีกฝ่ายวางแก้วลงแล้วหันมาคุยกันดีๆ

 

กรองแตร์วางแก้วลงอย่างว่าง่าย แต่หลบสายตาและไม่ปริปากอะไรออกมา

 

"มันไม่ง่ายสำหรับคนแบบอองฌอลราส กรองแตร์ นายต้องเข้าใจ" กงบ์แฟร์บอกพร้อมกับปล่อยข้อมือของกรองแตร์ที่อยู่ๆก็หันมาสบตา

 

"แล้วอะไรทำให้พวกนายคิดว่ามันง่ายสำหรับฉัน?" กงบ์แฟร์ผงะกับน้ำเสียงข่มขื่นติดประชดประชันที่ลอดออกมาจากปากของคนเมา "ถ้ามันมีอะไรที่ยาก นั่นก็ควรจะเป็นฉันไม่ใช่หรือไง ฉันเป็นคนที่รักอองฌอลราส เป็นคนที่เสียน้ำตา เป็นคนที่อยู่ในมุมมืด เป็นคนที่ต้องรอไปทั้งชีวิตโดยรู้ทั้งรู้ว่าต้องผิดหวังไม่ใช่หรือไง? ก็เพราะอองฌอลราสสุดแสนจะเฟอร์เฟ็คเกินกว่าไอ้ขี้เมาหยำเปคนหนึ่งจะคู่ควรไง ไอ้ขี้เมาคนนี้เลยไม่มีสิทธิ์หวัง ไม่มีสิทธิ์พูด ไม่มีสิทธิ์บ่นอะไรทั้งนั้นมันก็เลยควรจะง่ายสำหรับฉันงั้นล่ะสิ?" กรองแตร์หลุดเสียงหัวเราะขื่นๆออกมาก่อนกระดกเหล้าในแก้วขึ้นดื่มจนหมด

 

กงบ์แฟร์กลั้นหายใจโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขาไม่พร้อมจะรับมือกับกรองแตร์ที่กำลังเมา --ไม่เคย และไม่ต้องการด้วย เขาไม่ต้องการรับรู้ว่ากรองแตร์รู้สึกยังไง เพราะเขาเข้าใจดีว่าเขาช่วยให้มันดีขึ้นไม่ได้ กรองแตร์ไม่มีวันเชื่อคำพูดของใครนอกจากเสียงในหัวของตัวเอง

 

"อะไรทำให้พวกนายคิดว่าฉันจะกล้าพูด --จะกล้าถามคำถามที่คำตอบมันชัดเจนอยู่แล้วว่า **_เลิกกันเถอะ_** " กรองแตร์ถามเสียงเบาหวิว จนทำให้กงบ์แฟร์คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังจะร้องไห้

 

กงบ์แฟร์ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร เขาไม่ใช่กูร์เฟรัค เขาไม่ใช่คนเข้าสังคมเก่ง โดยเฉพาะไม่ใช่กับคนที่กำลังเมาหรือร้องไห้ ยิ่งทั้งเมาและร้องไห้ เขายิ่งรู้สึกอยากจะหายไปจากตรงนี้เหลือเกิน หรือย้อนเวลากลับไปไม่เดินเข้ามาพูดเรื่องนี้กับกรองแตร์

 

แต่หลังจากเงียบไป ในที่สุดกงบ์แฟร์ก็พูดในสิ่งที่ตัวเองไม่เคยพูดให้เพื่อนตรงหน้าได้ยินมาก่อน "อองฌอลราสรักนาย"

 

และนั่นได้ผล ไม่ว่าผลร้ายหรือผลดี กรองแตร์ก็ผลักแก้วเปล่าๆออกจากตัวและไม่ได้เรียกบาร์เทนเดอร์มารินเพิ่มอย่างตามลักษณะนิสัย จิตรกรหนุ่มแค่สบตากับหัวหน้าแคมเปญหาเสียงเลือกตั้งประธานาธิบดีของอองฌอลราสอย่างมีสติ ราวกับไม่ใช่คนเมา

 

ราวกับคำพูดของกงบ์แฟร์ชะล้างแอลกอฮอล์ในเส้นเลือดของกรองแตร์ไปจนหมด

 

กรองแตร์ทีแรกเหมือนจะปริปากค้านคำพูดนั้นว่า 'เหลวไหล' แต่แล้วก็หุบลง และพูดสิ่งที่แม้แต่ตัวคนพูดก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าคือข้อเท็จจริงหรือเป็นคำเสียดสีถากถางขึ้นแทนที่ "อองฌอลราสรักเพียงแต่ประเทศนี้"

 

กงบ์แฟร์ลังเลที่จะเอ่ยค้านคำพูดนั้น เพราะกลัวว่ายิ่งพูด คนตรงหน้าจะยิ่งต่อต้าน หรืออาจจะลุกหนีไปดื้อๆ

 

"ลุกเถอะ..ให้ฉันพานายกลับบ้าน" กงบ์แฟร์เอ่ยสั้นๆ กรองแตร์อดอมยิ้มให้กับน้ำเสียงออกคำสั่งที่แฝงในประโยคเรียบๆของชายผู้คงแก่เรียนในกลุ่มไม่ได้ กงบ์แฟร์เป็นแบบนั้นมาตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนแล้ว แม้กะทั่งกับอองฌอลราส เขาเป็นเหมือนผู้ปกครอง คอยดูแลทุกคน คอยต่อว่าเวลาเห็นทุกคนนอกลู่นอกทางหรือทำอะไรไร้เหตุผล เพราะรู้ดีถึงความปรารถนาดีแบบนั้นกรองแตร์เลยปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายล้วงเงินวางจ่ายค่าเหล้าให้กับเขา พยุงเขาขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ ประคองออกไปจากร้านอย่างว่าง่าย

 

"ไม่ใช่ว่านายต้องคอยคุมเรื่องการเลือกตั้งอยู่หรือไง?" กรองแตร์ถามขึ้นมาดื้อๆ หลังจากที่กงบ์แฟร์โยนร่างเขาลงบนเบาะข้างคนขับรถ

 

"อองฌอลราสบอกว่าติดต่อนายไม่ได้ เลยให้ทุกคนช่วยกันหา" กงบ์แฟร์โพล่งออกไปโดยไม่รู้ว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงไม่โกหก เขารู้ว่าการพูดแบบนั้น ยิ่งเหมือนผลักให้กรองแตร์จมเข้าไปสู่ความคิดที่ว่า 'ฉันเป็นภาระ ' 'ฉันทำให้คนอื่นเดือดร้อน''ฉันมันไม่คู่ควรกับอองฌอลราส'

 

แต่บางที เขาพูดแบบนั้น อาจจะเพราะอยากให้กรองแตร์เข้าใจว่าอองฌอลราสเป็นห่วงอีกฝ่ายแค่ไหน แม้กระทั่งโค้งสุดท้ายของการเลือกตั้ง อองฌอลราสก็เลือกที่จะให้ทุกคนตามหากรองแตร์มากกว่าจดจ่อกับการทำคะแนน

 

"ฉันติดต่อไม่ได้?" กรองแตร์เลิกคิ้วน้อยๆ ก่อนล้วงเข้าไปใต้เสื้อคลุมแบบเมาๆ หยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมา ก่อนหลุดเสียงครางเบาๆ "อา --แบตหมด ระยำชะมัด"

 

กงบ์แฟร์ถอนหายใจก่อนสตาร์ทรถ บางครั้งเขาสงสัย สงสัยว่าทำไมตัวเองกับเพื่อนถึงไม่มีใครเปลี่ยนไปมั่งเลย อองฌอลราสก็ยังเป็นอองฌอลราสผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ กูร์เฟรัคคนดัง ฌีฮานอารมณ์สุนทรีย์ โจลี่วิตกจริต เขาพวกหนอนหนังสือ และกรองแตร์ไอ้ขี้เมา

 

ผ่านมาเป็นสิบปี แต่ทุกอย่างก็แทบไม่แตกต่างกับเมื่อก่อน

 

เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา ส่งข้อความหาทุกคนว่าเจอตัวกรองแตร์แล้ว ไม่ถึงสิบวินาที คนแรกที่ส่งข้อความกลับเข้ามาคืออองฌอลราส เขาอ่านจบและมองกรองแตร์ยกมือกุมขมับราวกับเวียนหัวเพราะฤทธิ์เหล้าขึ้นมา

 

"อองฌอลราสอยากเจอนาย" กงบ์แฟร์เอ่ยบอกเรียบๆ

 

"ไม่ล่ะ.." กรองแตร์โบกมือปัดไปมาในอากาศ "รู้ว่าฉันออกมาดื่มเหล้า อองฌอลราสเอาฉันตายแหง"

 

เพราะคำพูดรู้ตัวดีแบบนั้นจากปากของเพื่อน ทำให้กงบ์แฟร์อดขัดไม่ได้ "ถ้างั้นก็เลิกดื่มสิ"

 

กรองแตร์หัวเราะออกมาราวกับอีกฝ่ายเล่นมุข ยิ่งทำให้กงบ์แฟร์หงุดหงิด เหยียบคันเร่งออกรถกลับไปที่สำนักงานใหญ่ โดยไม่สนใจคำปฏิเสธของกรองแตร์

 

จิตรกรขี้เหล้าเห็นเพื่อนขับมาทางนั้นก็รู้ทันที ครางออกมาเบาๆปนกับเสียงเรอ "ถ้านายจะพาฉันไปให้ได้ ก็ช่วยหาเบียร์อีกสักกระป๋อง ให้ฉันเรียกความกล้าสักหน่อยทีเถอะ.." กงบ์แฟร์เหลือบสายตามองเพื่อนเล็กน้อย เพราะน้ำเสียงนั้นคล้ายกับคำอ้อนวอน ไม่ใช่แค่คำประชดประชันธรรมดา

 

มือของกรองแตร์สั่น

 

"เขาไม่ได้โกรธนาย" กงบ์แฟร์ไม่รู้ว่านั่นคือสิ่งที่กรองแตร์กลัวหรือเปล่า แต่เขาก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรได้อีก

 

กรองแตร์หันออกไปมองวิวนอกรถ ก่อนจะปริปากขึ้น "ฉันกลัวว่าเขาจะบอกว่า..ห้ามฉันมาหาเขาอีกมากกว่า"

 

กงบ์แฟร์เข้าใจความกลัวของกรองแตร์ อันที่จริง --เขาฟังและความรู้สึกผิดก็ตีขึ้นมา ราวกับอากาศรอบตัวเป็นพิษ เขาหายใจเข้าและหน้าอกของเขาเจ็บราวกับโดนเข็มทิ่มแทง

 

"ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก" กงบ์แฟร์พูดขึ้นในที่สุด และเสียงของอองฌอลราสดังขึ้นมาในหัวราวกับเทปที่เล่นซ้ำ

 

 _ถ้าสหรัฐไม่ต้องการประธานาธิบดีรักร่วมเพศ เช่นนั้นสหรัฐก็ไม่ต้องการฉัน_ _ถ้ามันทำให้เราแพ้ ก็แพ้_

_อย่าเหลวไหลน่ะ_ _!_ _เรามากันถึงป่านนี้แล้ว ทุกคนหวังให้นายเปลี่ยนประเทศ หวังให้ความเหลื่อมล้ำและไม่เท่าเทียมหมดไปในยุคสมัยนาย นายรู้ไหมว่าโพลตอนนี้ เรามาแรงแค่ไหน รู้ไหมว่าประชาชนชั้นล่างกี่ล้านคนที่หวังให้นายช่วยเหลือ พวกเขาต้องการนาย ทุกคนในสหรัฐต้องการนาย แม้แต่คนที่ไม่สนับสนุนนายก็ต้องการนาย เพียงแต่...พวกเขาไม่ต้องการรับรู้ว่านายเป็นรักร่วมเพศ_

_ฉันไม่ต้องการปิดบังหรือปกปิดสิ่งที่ตัวเองเป็น ถ้าประชาชนจะไม่เลือกเพราะสิ่งที่ฉันเป็น เพราะสิ่งที่ฉันมอบให้แก่กรองแตร์ ก็ไม่เป็นไร ฉันขอบอกนายตรงนี้เลย กงบ์แฟร์ **ฉัน-รัก-กรอง-แตร์** และจะไม่ยอมเสียมันไปเพียงเพราะนายกลัวว่า สหรัฐจะไม่พร้อม _

 

"เขารักนาย" กงบ์แฟร์เอ่ยปลอบคนเมาอีกครั้ง

 

เขาไม่เห็นด้วยกับการตัดสินใจของอองฌอลราส แต่เขายอมรับมัน และลึกๆเขาไม่ปฏิเสธว่า เขาต้องการแบบนี้ มากกว่าสิ่งที่เขาเห็นด้วยซะอีก

 

บางครั้งอารมณ์ก็อยู่เหนือเหตุผลแบบที่กงบ์แฟร์ไม่สามารถหาคำตอบได้

 

กรองแตร์เงียบไปจนกงบ์แฟร์คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายเมาหลับไปแล้ว และตอนนั้นเองอยู่ๆเสียงของกรองแตร์ก็เอ่ยขึ้นเบาๆราวกับกำลังภาวนากับตัวเอง _"_ _หวังว่านะ_ _"_

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

 

_ย้อนกลับไปเมื่อชั่วโมงก่อน_

 

นาฬิกาบนผนังสำนักงานชั่วคราวที่เช่าเพื่อแคมเปญหาเสียงการเลือกตั้งโดยเฉพาะ แสดงเวลาว่าตอนนี้ตีหนึ่งกว่าๆ ทั้งที่เวลาป่านนี้แล้วแท้ๆ แต่ภายในสำนักงานยังวุ่นวายและสว่างโล่งไปหมด สายโทรศัพท์สอบถามเกี่ยวกับนโยบายและอะไรต่างๆยังดังไม่ยอมหยุด จนอองฌอลราส –เพราะความเป็นอองฌอลราส ผู้สมัครประธานาธิบดีถึงได้ลงมารับสายเองด้วยอีกคน ไม่ยอมหยุดพัก

 

ทีแรกก็ไม่เท่าไหร่ จากนั้นก็มีคนจำเสียงหรือการพูดของอองฌอลราสได้ ไปป่าวประกาศทางอินเตอร์เน็ต จากนั้นสายโทรศัพท์ที่แทบจะไหม้อยู่แล้ว ก็เหมือนจะไหม้ขึ้นมาได้จริงๆ ทำเอาป่วนไปหมด แต่ก็เล่นเอาคู่แข่งพรรครีพับลิกันอย่างฌาแวร์หัวเสียได้ ก็คุ้มค่าอยู่

 

“อองฌองราส” มาริอุสสะกิดเพื่อนกึ่งเจ้านายที่วางโทรศัพท์สายที่เท่าไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ลง ก่อนจะยื่นมือถือของเจ้าตัวให้ “กูร์เฟรัคโทรมา”

 

อองฌอลราสขมวดคิ้วม่น ไม่มั่นใจว่าป่านนี้มีเรื่องอะไร กูร์เฟรัคที่เป็นทั้งเพื่อน ทั้งสว.รัฐแคลิฟอร์เนียและผู้สมัครรองประธานาธิบดีร่วมกับเขาถึงขนาดต้องโทรมาเอาตอนตีหนึ่งกว่า

 

“พรุ่งนี้นายต้องออกช่องซีเอ็นเอ็นตอนเช้า ฉะนั้นไปนอนซะ” กูร์เฟรัคเอ่ยก่อนที่อองฌอลราสจะแนบมือถือกับหู

 

อองฌอลราสครางเบาๆแบบหงุดหงิด ก่อนส่งสายตาต่อว่ามาริอุสที่รีบส่ายหัวดิกแล้วส่งสายตาไปทางโจลี่ที่รีบหลบหลังกำแพงทันทีที่โดนอองฌอลราสขมวดคิ้วใส่

 

อองฌอลราสถอนหายใจก่อนจะชี้ให้มาริอุสรับโทรศัพท์จากทางบ้านแทนไปก่อน แล้วเดินปลีกตัวออกมาหามุมเงียบๆ “นายก็รู้ว่าโจลี่เป็นยังไง ต่อให้ฉันนอนตั้งแต่หัวค่ำ ก็คงคิดว่าเพราะฉันเครียดจนป่วยอยู่ดี”

 

กูร์เฟรัคหัวเราะร่าเริงกลับเข้ามาในสาย อองฌอลราสอดอมยิ้มไม่ได้กับเสียงนั้น “ยังไงนายก็ควรนอนได้แล้ว โผล่ไปซีเอ็นเอ็นทั้งตาโหลๆจะโดนคนวิจารณ์เอา”

 

“แต่ชาวเน็ตชอบจะตาย”  อองฌอลราสเถียง ในหัวภาพกรองแตร์เรียกให้เขาดูกระทู้ในอินเตอร์เน็ตแวบเข้ามาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ รอยยิ้มของแตร์ขณะเรียกให้เขาอ่านคอมเม้นต่างๆที่ชื่นชมเขายังติดอยู่ในความทรงจำอย่างเหนียวแน่น

 

กูร์เฟรัคฮัมคล้ายเห็นด้วยในลำคอ แต่ก็ดูเหมือนอดเอ่ยประชดไม่ได้ “เด็กอายุ12 ก็เล่นเน็ตได้และชอบนายฉิบหาย แต่ยัง **เลือกตั้ง** ไม่ได้นี่สิ”

 

“กงบ์แฟร์เคยพูดว่า ‘นายไม่มีทางรู้หรอกว่ามีพ่อแม่กี่คนที่เลือกตามความชอบของลูก’ ฉะนั้นถ้าฉันทำให้เด็กชอบได้ มันก็ดีแล้ว”

 

“จะดีมากกว่านี้อีกถ้านายทำให้สว.วัลณองชอบนายได้”

 

อองฌอลราสถอนหายใจเมื่อได้ยินชื่อวัลฌอง อีกฝ่ายเป็นสว.ที่ชาวเท็กซัสรักสุดๆ และเหมือนจะมีข้อตกลงกับฌาแวร์ แม้จะยังไม่ได้ออกมาประกาศสนับสนุนฝ่ายนั้นอย่างเป็นทางการ

 

“ฉันรับประกันให้ได้ว่า 55 คะแนนของรัฐแคลิฟอร์เนียจะเป็นของนาย แต่ถ้าฌาแวร์ได้เท็กซัสไป 55คะแนนก็ไม่มากเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งรัฐโฮไฮโอกับฟลอริดาเป็นของหมอนั่นอยู่ด้วย” กูร์เฟรัคเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง ความขี้เล่นปกติของอีกฝ่ายลดน้อยลงตั้งแต่การแข่งขันดุเดือดขึ้น จนใครๆก็สัมผัสได้ แม้กระทั่งตัวอองฌอลราสเองบางครั้งก็อดคิดถึงความกระล่อนและสบายๆของอีกฝ่ายสมัยก่อนไม่ได้

 

“ฉันคุยกับวัลฌองแล้ว เขาไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่ทุกคนพูด เขาชอบเรา แต่รู้สึกเหมือนว่าเราเป็นนักฝันมากกว่านักปฏิบัติแบบฌาแวร์ ฉันเปลี่ยนความคิดเขาไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าเป็นนายก็ไม่แน่ นายจะลองดูสักตั้งมั้ย?”

 

“แน่นอน” อองฌอลราสตอบเสียงมั่นคง “ถ้าเขายินดีพบฉัน”

 

กูร์เฟรัคหัวเราะ “เยี่ยมยอด หาไฟท์ไปเท็กซัสได้เลย ออง ฉันจัดการเรื่องนัดหมายเอง”

 

“ฉันวางได้ยัง”

 

“ถ้านายสัญญาว่าจะไปนอน” อองฌอลราสแทบจะนึกสีหน้ากูร์เฟรัคตอนพูดออก คงยิ้มกว้างเห็นฟัน มาดมั่น อย่างคนนึกสนุกที่ได้สั่งเขา

 

“นายนั่นแหละ กลับไปนอนซะ”

 

กูร์เฟรัคถอนหายใจยาวเหยียดอย่างเกินจริง ก่อนวางโทษไว้ให้เขา “ก็ได้.. แต่ฉันจะบอกให้โจลี่ดูนายแบบไม่ให้คาดสายตาเชียว ถ้านายป่วยไปหาวัลฌองล่ะก็ ฉันจะบินไปหาเรื่องนายถึงที่เลย”

 

“ฝันดี กูร์ฟ” อองฌอลราสกล่าวราตรีสวัสดิ์กับเพื่อนตัดบทสนทนา ก่อนวางสาย แล้วปรี่กลับเข้าไปหามาริอุสให้ช่วยหาไฟท์บินไปเท็กซัสหลังจากจบการออกอากาศซีเอ็นเอ็นพรุ่งนี้

 

เพราะบทสนทนากับกูร์เฟรัคมีอยู่ช่วงหนึ่งทำให้จู่ๆเขานึกถึงภาพแตร์ขึ้นมา ก็เลยทำให้ตอนนี้อองฌอลราสรู้สึกอยากเห็นอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก โดยเฉพาะเมื่อวันนี้ทั้งวันเขายังไม่ได้คุยกับอีกฝ่ายนอกจากคำว่า ‘สวัสดี’ กับ ‘เดี๋ยวก่อน’

 

ไม่ต้องปลุกอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาคุยก็ได้ แต่แค่ได้เห็น.. _อยากเห็นหน้าแตร์_

 

จู่ๆอองณอลราสก็รู้สึกแบบนั้น ทั้งที่รู้สึกผิดที่จะใช้เวลาไปกับเรื่องส่วนตัว แทนที่จะทำงานในขณะที่ทุกคนขะมักเขม้นกัน แต่รู้ตัวอีกทีขาก็ก้าวไปหยุดห้องพักด้านหลังที่กรองแตร์มักจะสิงตัวอยู่ตลอดหลายสัปดาห์ตั้งแต่เริ่มแคมเปญ จริงๆกรองแตร์ไม่ต้องอยู่ที่นี่ก็ได้ อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้มีความสามารถอะไรที่เขาต้องการ แต่กระนั้นไล่เท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยไป ยิ่งคิดถึงคนหัวแข็ง อองฌอลราสก็ยิ่งเผลออมยิ้มอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

 

เขาเปิดประตู ในห้องมืดสนิท ไม่มีแม้แต่แสงจากหน้าจอโน้ตบุ๊คที่ปกติเจ้าตัวจะเปิดค้างเอาไว้แล้วหลับไปทั้งๆแบบนั้นบนโซฟายาว ที่แตร์ยึดทำรังส่วนตัวด้วยการขนผ้าห่มกับหมอนมาทิ้งไว้

 

อองฌอลราสเอื้อมมือไปเปิดไฟ ก่อนจะพบว่าร่างที่ควรจะนอนอยู่บนโซฟากลับไม่อยู่ มีแต่ซากผ้าห่มกับหมอน และโน้ตบุ๊คที่พับปิดหน้าจออยู่บนโต๊ะ ไม่รอช้าเขารีบหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมากดเบอร์อีกฝ่ายอย่างร้อนรน ยิ่งได้ยินเสียงระบบตอบรับข้อความอัตโนมัติแทนเสียงกรองแตร์ อองฌอลราสยิ่งใจไม่ดี พยายามคิดถึงที่ที่แตร์อาจจะอยู่

 

บางทีอีกฝ่ายอาจจะไปห้องน้ำ

 

อองฌอลราสก้าวเท้าฉับๆไปที่ห้องน้ำ แต่ไม่พบใคร

 

บางทีเขาอาจจะมองไม่เห็น เดินผ่านแตร์ที่กำลังคุยกับใครอยู่ข้างนอกก็ได้

 

อองฌอลราสกลับไปที่ห้องสำนักงาน กวาดสายตาไปทั่ว ไล่ตั้งแต่ตรงที่บอสซูเอตกับโจลี่กำลังจัดการเอกสาร เฟยยีกับมาริอุสคุมพนักงานรับโทรศัพท์ตามโต๊ะ บาโอเรลกำลังคุยอยู่กับหน่วยรักษาความปลอดภัยที่จ้างมาดูแลความเรียบร้อย ..ไม่มี ไม่ว่าที่ไหนก็ไม่มีแตร์

 

“นายมองหาอะไร?”

 

อองฌอลราสสะดุ้ง หันควับไปมองกงบ์แฟร์ที่เดินเข้ามา

 

“แตร์หายตัวไป” อองฌอลราสตกใจเสียงตัวเอง มันออกมาตื่นตระหนกกว่าที่เขาคิด “ฉันนึกว่าเขาอยู่ในห้องพักตลอด ฉะ..ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเขาหายไปตอนไหน ถ้าเกิดว่าใครรู้เรื่องฉันกับแตร์..ละ..แล้วทำอะไรแตร์ล่ะ” ร่างของเขาสั่นเครือ “ฉ..ฉันโทรหาเขาไม่ติด”

 

กงบ์แฟร์กวาดสายตามองไปรอบห้อง ก่อนแตะที่บ่าของเขา บีบแน่น บังคับให้เขาเงยขึ้นสบนัยน์ตาที่ผ่านเลนส์แว่น “ใจเย็น อองฌอลราส” เสียงของกงบ์แฟร์ทำให้เขาสงบขึ้นมาบ้างราวกับมนต์วิเศษ “แตร์อาจจะออกไปกินเหล้าธรรมดาก็ได้ ลองโทรหาฌีฮานกับเอโปนีนหรือยัง?”

 

อองฌอลราสเบิกตากว้าง เขาลืมคิดไปซะสนิท ใช่แล้ว ช่วงหลังมา ที่เขายุ่งแต่กับการเลือกตั้ง กรองแตร์มักจะไปค้างกับฌอง ปรูแวร์ ไม่ก็ดื่มกับเอโปนีน เขาไม่รอช้ากดเบอร์โทรศัพท์ของฌีฮาน เพื่อนนักวาดภาพประกอบชื่อดังของกรองแตร์ก่อน

 

“ฮัลโหล?” เสียงของฌอง ปรูแวร์ตอบกลับมางึมงำราวกับยังไม่ได้สติดี แล้วถามขึ้นเหมือนเพิ่งดูว่าใครโทรมาอย่างสงสัย “ออง?” ฌีฮานเงียบไปพักหนึ่งจนเขาเกือบถามออกไปแล้วว่าแตร์อยู่ไหม แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับถามเขากลับมาก่อนด้วยน้ำเสียงร้อนรนเต็มไปด้วยความเป็นห่วง “แตร์..แตร์เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

 

เขาใจหายวูบ แตร์ไม่อยู่กับฌีฮาน เสียงของอองฌอลราสสั่นเครืออธิบายกลับไป “แต..แตร์หายตัวไป”

 

“ตั้งแต่ตอนไหน?” ฌีฮานถามเสียงแข็ง ตามมาพร้อมกับเสียงเหมือนคนลุกลงจากเตียงแล้วเริ่มแต่งตัว

 

“ฉันไม่รู้..ฉันนึกว่าแตร์อยู่ที่นี่ ..ฉันไม่รู้” อองฌอลราสสับสน เขาไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร ในหัวเขาเข้าใจอยู่อย่างเดียว ว่ากรองแตร์อาจจะมีอันตรายก็ได้

 

“นายดูที่สตูดิโอของเขาหรือยัง” ฌีฮานถาม

 

“ยัง..พอรู้ว่าเขาหายฉันก็โทรหานายก่อน ..นึกว่าบางทีเขาอาจจะอยู่กับนาย”

 

เสียงลอดเข้าโทรศัพท์มาเหมือนฌีฮานกำลังส่ายหัว “เขาไม่ได้มาหาฉันตั้งแต่บอกให้ฉันช่วยสนับสนุนนาย”

 

 _นั่นมันเป็นเดือนมาแล้ว..แล้วก่อนหน้านี้ที่กรองแตร์บอกว่าออกไปฌีฮานล่ะ_ _?_ อองฌอลราสถามตัวเองในใจ ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าคนรักของตัวเองจะโกหกแบบนั้น หรือว่าแตร์มีคนอื่น..เพราะเขาไม่ได้ให้เวลาอีกฝ่าย ..เพราะเขาไม่ได้แสดงความรักต่ออีกฝ่ายหรือเปล่า ..เพราะเขา ..ชอบไล่อีกฝ่ายไปด้วยคำพูดบาดหู?

 

“ฉันจะไปดูที่สตูดิโอให้.. ถ้ามีข่าวอะไรแล้วบอกฉันด้วยนะ” ฌีฮานไม่รอให้เขาตอบแต่ตัดสายไปเสียก่อน น้ำเสียงอีกฝ่ายร้อนรนชัดเจน เป็นห่วงกรองแตร์ไม่ต่างจากเขา

 

เขาโทรหาเอโปนีนต่อ ในขณะที่กงบ์แฟร์หายไปคุยอยู่กับบาโอเรลที่รีบเรียกไฟล์กล้องวงจรปิดขึ้นมาดูว่ากรองแตร์ออกไปตอนกี่โมง ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ เบอร์ของหญิงสาวถูกกรองแตร์บันทึกเข้าเครื่องให้เองอย่างวิสาสะ เขาไม่เคยคุยกับอีกฝ่ายมาก่อน ไม่ว่าจะตัวต่อตัวหรือทางโทรศัพท์ก็ตาม เคยได้ยินแต่เรื่องเล่าจากกรองแตร์ รู้มาบ้างว่าอีกฝ่ายแอบชอบมาริอุส แต่ก็ไม่เคยเห็นตัวจริง

 

“นี่มันกี่โมงกี่ยามรู้มั้ย” เสียงเอโปนีนเอ่ยเข้ามาในสาย พึมพำงัวเงียและเต็มไปด้วยความหงุดหงิดราวกับหมีที่เพิ่งโดนปลุกและพร้อมจะกินสิ่งมีชีวิตทุกอย่างที่ขวางหน้า “นั่นใคร มีอะไร ถ้าไม่มีอะไรล่ะก็ พรุ่งนี้ตอนฉันตื่นและต้องไปทำงานทั้งๆที่นอนไม่พอ นายโดนดีแน่”

 

ริมฝีปากอองฌอลราสแห้งผาก “นี่อองฌอลราส..”

 

“อองฌอลราส? นายหมายถึงอองฌอลราส อองฌอลราส?”

 

“ใช่ คนที่สมัครประธานาธิบดี”

 

“โทษทีฉันไม่ดูข่าวการเมือง” เอโปนีนเอ่ยขอโทษเสียงห้วนกึ่งรำคาญก่อนถามกลับ “แฟนแตร์ใช่มั้ย?”

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาคืออองฌอลราส คนรักของแตร์ มากกว่าอองฌอลราส ผู้สมัครประธานาธิบดี “แตร์อยู่นั่นหรือเปล่า?” เขาเลือกที่จะผลักความรู้สึกประหลาดใจออกไปแล้วตั้งสติกับเรื่องที่แตร์หายตัวไป

 

“ทำไมแตร์ถึงจะอยู่นี่ หา?” เอโปนีนถามกลับเสียงขุ่น ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนโทนเสียงเป็นตื่นตระหนก “ทำไม มีเรื่องอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

“แตร์หายตัวไป” ทุกครั้งที่เขาพูดมันออกมา เหมือนยิ่งตอกย้ำความเป็นจริงให้ชัดเจนขึ้นอีก ยิ่งพูดใจของอองฌอลราสยิ่งร้อนรนกลัวว่ากรองแตร์จะเดือดร้อนอยู่ที่ไหนสักที่

 

เอโปนีนเว้นช่วงหายใจ ก่อนจะถามเสียงหนักแน่น “พวกนายทะเลาะกันหรือเปล่า?”

 

“ทำไมฉันถึงจะต้องทะเลาะกับแตร์ด้วย?” อองฌอลราสม่นคิ้วถามกลับแบบหงุดหงิด ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเอโปนีนถึงถามแบบนั้น ในเวลาแบบนี้ที่เขาห่วงกรองแตร์จนแทบคลั่ง

 

“ก็ได้ ก็ได้ ฉันแค่ถามเฉยๆ.. ฉันจะลองถามเพื่อนกับเจ้าของบาร์ที่แตร์ชอบไปดูว่ารู้อะไรบ้าง”

 

“ขอบคุณ”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ทำไมแต่งแล้วมันยิ่ง ooc .. #นอนตาย  
> Orz ไว้เอาใหม่เรื่องหน้า!

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything sound better than 'The first First Gentleman' for สุภาพบุรุษหมายเลขหนึ่งคนแรก?


End file.
